Cmb3
''Cmb3 ''is a American web series that is based around the adventures of the Cute Mario Bros 3. It, at first ran for 3 seasons from 2013 to 2014, with a 4th season beginning in 2014 and ending in 2015, with 2 revivals in production, Cmb3 (Canned Reboot) and Cmb3: The New Generation. In 2017, leaks of a NETFLIX exclusive canon 4th season were brought to the public. After a long hiatus of canon episodes from 2014 to 2016, the 4th season was released on December 13th, 2017, with a 5th season in production. History In 2012, a trilogy of shorts called SC's Mario Spoofs was released. A year later, in Augest 2013, the Cute Mario Bros 2 series ended, causing a tribute, Cute Mario Bros 3 to be made. However, people loved the 2 videos somewhat, that a 2-part 3rd episode and a movie were released. After the first movie was released, a second one came out, with a 2 episode (later 3) 2nd season was released. On October 27th, 2013, the "Age of CMB3" began, with the 1st episode of the 3rd season coming out. The episode got the following of fans SC hoped for, and so later, he said that Season 3 would have 8 episodes, along with a new 3rd movie. The best season ran from 2013 to 2014. In Augest of 2014, the (later decided non-canon) 4th season began, to many fan's dismay, saying it threw out EVERYTHING that made the 3rd season such a hit. Cmb3: The 3rd Movie Came out on November 6th, 2014, as a part of Season 4 (Non-Canon Season), however, was later moved to S3. In November of 2015, S4 ended the show. A reboot was in production, however was canned due to the fan's negative reaction to the pilot episode, with a revival also being canned for high cost of custom plushes for the series. In January of 2017, leaks revealed that a canon 4th season was in production. While the Webmaster denied such claims, the ending of 2017's The Fate of The Cmb3 hinted even further to a canon 4th season. on September 1st, 2017, the 4th canon season was announced, as "the 4th Season that every fan wanted." and was released on December 13th, 2017. Shortly after, a 5th Season was announced, and the first part was released on May 29th, 2018, with the rest of the season set to release later in 2018. Seasons Season 1: The Cute Begining (2013) Production of the 1st ever season of Cmb3 began in January 2013, as a 4th SCMS video, crossing over all characters seen in the first 3 videos. After the CMB spin-off was canned, it got changed to 2 videos, as a tribute to CMB2. A 3rd episode split in 2 parts and the first movie compose the rest of S1. S1 got mixed reviews. Season 2: The Cuter Cutewel (2013) Production of the 2nd season began after S1 ended, with a sequel to the movie, an single-part episode, an 6 part episode (Only 1 part of the episode was aired in S2), and The Lost Episode. However, only 3 episodes were released, with 1 being squished in while S3 was airing. Just like S1, S2 got mixed reviews. Season 3: Dark Matter (2013-2014) Production of the 3rd season began after the lost episode was made, with the season continuing the previous season's multi-part episode, several single-part episodes, a multi-part Christmas special, and a crossover, airing from 2013 to 2014, the only Cmb3 season to air more than one year, while having the last canon episode (not counting the movies) until 2017. Unlike the first 2 seasons, S3 got critical acclaim, and is considered to be the (now 2nd) best season released. Season 4: The Lost Episodes (2017) It is unknown when both S4 and S5 truly began production. After S3 ended, the Webmaster said that there would be both 4th and 5th seasons of the show. A (now conformed non-canon) version of Season 4 began production in August 2014, resuming in November 2015. Leaks released in January 2017 unofficially confirmed that a canon S4 was in the works, however, it wasn't till September 1st, 2017, in witch it was revealed as Cmb3: The Lost Episodes. The season contests of 13 episodes and was released on December 13th 2017. S4 got positive reviews. Season 5: The Search for Mario (2018) It is unknown when both S4 and S5 truly began production. After S3 ended, the Webmaster said that there would be both 4th and 5th seasons of the show. However, when the show ended, SC said that there would no longer be plans for a S5 of Cmb3. It has been requested by fans for several years, and on Christmas Day, they got their wish, as the Webmaster announced that the Cmb3 would return on NETFLIX in 2018 for S5. The first part of the season contests of 8 episodes and was released on May 29th, 2018. S5:P1 got critical acclaim and is now considered to be the best season of the show so far.